A drink or two
by salty marco
Summary: Usopp and Zoro go drink something in a tavern together and the alcohol might have helped them open up to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, Zoro x Usopp aka Zosopp has always been and will always be one of my favourite ships no matter how bizarre it may seem. Sooo, I thought why not start writing another one of those after the several ones I decided to eliminate because of how cringy I found them XD. **_

_**So perhaps for once, let's try and keep one of these stories. Anyways, after this completely useless text I shall wish you a great day, I hope you enjoy the fanfic and as always, a review is always very appreciated 3, but now let's finally get started!**_

_**(btw this is written from Usopps POV)**_

"Alright alright, you're right...a deal is a deal..."

"Thx Usopp, the hag robbed off of all my money again, gonna make her pay for it someday."

Zoro led the way threw the dark city that was barely illuminated by some lanterns scattered around the place. It wasn't hard to keep up with his pace as he was walking rather slowly, I also noticed how silent he was, something I wasn't really expecting of him, considering how loud he could be, and let's not talk about the snoring…

I was taking a look inside my bag, just making sure I had everything I needed. Money, Slingshot, ammo, goggles, Sogekings mask, my notebook...yep! seemed to be everything I could eventually need!

I looked back up to Zoro who had his hands behind his head. It was rather warm evening and relaxing for a bit was certainly something we all enjoyed.

However I'd rather be working on another one of inventions right now, I had a great idea on how to finally make use of that special spice I had found on another island. Forget the tabasco star! This was way stronger!

Anyways, I guess I did promise Zoro that I would pay him back for that one time where he saved my ass once again. I owed him one and I was more than happy to keep my promise for someone like him. He never really requested anything from me unlike some others...gotta make that woman pay myself someday!

As I was drifting off into the world of thoughts, I noticed that Zoro was way ahead of me now, so bolted towards him clumsily and making a lot of noise with my bag that was jumping around with every step I made.

He turned around with a pained expression and waited for me to arrive before lightly punching my arm, however his "light" punches didn't feel as light as they were really supposed to be.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, by the way, do you even know where you are going?"

I was looking at him and could see some sweat running down his forehead as his pace was gradually slowing down.

"Well no, but this road gotta lead us somewhere."

I facepalmed myself and decided to lead the way now. We asked some citizens for information and they told us that straight ahead we were eventually going to find a tavern that seemed to be rather well known among the towns people.

It seemed like any other tavern to me, we could hear the people laughing and singing inside and got in there ourselves, he was leading the way again now and he made his way to the very corner of the tavern as for us to not get bothered.

Of course, he ordered some sake right away and I decided to join him, if he was going to have some fun, why wouldn't I have some myself.

The drinks arrived right away, and we started chugging it down, I didn't really like the taste of alcohol but that certainly didn't mean that I'd let myself be held back by such a thing.

"Why are you smiling Zoro?"

"Sorry, didn't know I wasn't allowed to anymore."

Something seemed a little off, Zoro never smiled! Or did he...maybe I was just going crazy. I ordered two more for us and sat back down feeling the effect kick in as I was stumbling around the place, I certainly wasn't used to drinking, unlike Zoro who seemed to be unfazed other than the strange smile he put on...

Several drinks later I found myself laughing without a reason and running to the bathroom every 5 minutes or so. Zoro was laughing himself as we were talking about the funniest moments we had gone threw in the past.

We had really gone threw a lot together and even if it might not have seemed like it at first glance, me and Zoro had grown to be pretty close as the time went by.

"Oi, Usopp slow it down with the drinks, you already impressed me quite a lot tonight."

"I can take some more, don't worry!"

I wanted to stand back up and order some more, but I was stopped by a more serious Zoro who was holding onto my wrist with a tight grip. I looked down into his eyes and decided to stop and sit back down. He was probably more experienced with alcohol then I was so I guess I should listen to him.

"I'm serious, I didn't think you could take this much, and I didn't really think you'd keep your promise either...it's nice to have some company when you're drinking."

I rarely heard him make any compliments to anyone and there it was again, that smile from before.

I had never seen him smile like this..of course I had seen his smile before, but this was different.

I felt a bit dizzy for a moment and tried to balance my head with my arm, maybe I did drink a bit too much I thought to myself as I felt my head slipping and my body falling to the side, barely a couple of inches from the ground his strong grip caught me.

"Oi, Usopp are you okay? I told you this was a bit too much! Come on, let's get you back to the ship."

This time I grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any further, of course my grip was nowhere near as strong as his, but he stopped and was willing to listen to what I would say.

"No, look I'm fine and I promised myself that I would have a nice evening getting drunk with you so let's just stay here and have fun!"

I looked him in the eyes and even if I was shaking a bit I made my point clear, he sat down again, but he shifted his seat so that he'd be closer to me, perhaps to catch me easier and quicker in case I were to fall again.

"Thank you Usopp, I really appreciate what you're doing here. It really means a lot to me."

There it was for the third time tonight, his toothy grin. I felt my cheeks flush in deep red as we kept staring at each other, then he put a warm hand on my shoulder, I could feel it's warmth sink in threw my skin even as I was drunk and it felt so good..

"But when I say it's over it's over."

He lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me outside even as I was screaming for him to let me down, I was way too weak to fight him off anyways and we both knew that, yet I still fought on.

When he suddenly let me down onto a field of flowers that was not too far away from the sunny.

He gently let me down to lay there on the soft flower field and let himself down on my right side.

We were silent for a bit, just enjoying the crescent moon as it shone down on us from high above, veiled in an ocean of stars, a truly mysterious yet beautiful sight.

"Why are you doing this Usopp?"

"Doing what, I promised you we'd-"

"Stop lying! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He raised his voice and lifted his head to look up at me, I could see that he meant this seriously and I decided to just drop my guard and exhaled before finally admitting the truth.

"Things have changed, for a long time now, this has been bothering me, but I just can't bring myself to forget what happened then…Everyone else didn't seem to notice, but you did and I want you to know how much you mean to me, but I just can't.."

He lifted my chin up to face him, my face drenched in tears as got to see his smile once more. He looked so beautiful in the milky moonlight I thought to myself as I quickly tried to dry my tears off.

"Well, I know this might sound stupid, but I feel the same about myself, every night we spent on Water 7 I looked out the window in hopes to see your hilariously long nose and your clown boots. I was really scared we wouldn't see you again...I wouldn't see you again..."

We stared into eachothers eyes once again and I felt myself smile at him, something I had been hoping to do again for so long..next thing I knew I could feel the taste of sake infiltrating my mouth again, yet this time it was no bottle, but a just slightly drunk swordman.

Our lips parted as he pulled back for a second with his lips still in the shape of a smile.

"Earlier when I told you, that I was impressed I wasn't lying and neither am I now when I'll tell you that you're the best kisser so far."

I felt my cheeks get bright red again but managed to gain the courage to answer.

"Let's hope it stays like that, now shut up and come ere, the taste of sake isn't as bad as I thought."

The night was promising to be a long one and we might have passed out on the soft flower field, but I couldn't think of a better way to convince me to join him on a drink or two in the near future.

_**Sooo this was da little story, hope you liked it and I wish you a great day! As always reviews are very appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was not really planning on doing this at first but I guess I kinda wanted to extend a story I thought was finished soo, as some might have noticed I'm in a very one piece mood lately and I hadn't written fanfictions in a while soo take this! **_

_**(yet another Zoro x Usopp fanfiction, what a surprise! You better leave some reviews if you want more of these atrocious things coming! **_

_**PS: this is also from Usopps POV and later from Zoro's )**_

Early in the morning I was woken up by the warm sunlight that tickled my skin, I felt something beneath my head and felt the strange material my hand was one, felt like some sort of piece of clothing, but it wasn't mine. Come to think of it, the surface felt quite hard, not the way I remembered the flower field being yesterday. Even if I was drunk yesterday, I can't have been this drunk I thought to myself and lifted my head to find a smiling Zoro.

That is precisely when I realized the "surface" was his chest.

"Welcome to the real-world princess, did you sleep well?"

"Zoro! You can't just do this to me! What if they saw us?! We're not that far away from the ship you know!"

He just looked at me a bit confused at first but then smiled at me viciously, I felt my cheeks turn blue.

"I'm not the one who decided to turn into a pillow though am I?"

He started laughing and now my cheeks turned to bright red in a matter of seconds, I swear I felt like broken traffic lights, I just tried to hide my face by turning around as for him to not see it. I could see the ship like this as well, so I decided to keep an eye on it.

As hard as it was for me to admit it right now, I was enjoying this way more than I should be.

I mean, can you really blame me though? Zoro was VERY hot, like Akainu's devil fruit powers were nothing compared to him! His heartbeat was very soothing as well, but he had never expected Zoro to let anyone use his chest as a pillow…I was slowly starting to ask myself if what happened yesterday was real, this just seemed way too good to be...

Gosh my head was about to explode, I really did take it just a bit too far yesterday with the alcohol, I put a hand on my forehead and looked threw my bag with the other to see if I had some sort of medicine against headache.

That's when I felt a hand gently pull my head back down and an arm sling around my neck like a snake to keep me in place without putting much pressure.

"Come back here, you can grab something against your headache later princess."

"Don't call me princess! And don't tell me what to do!"

"As you wish…princess!"

I faced him with a grim look, but I couldn't be mad at him, I hadn't seen him laugh like this in- wait, had I ever seen Zoro laugh….Zoro can laugh?! It seemed to me as if I had gotten to know Zoro better in one night than in like 2 years!? This side of Zoro was so much different than anything I had experienced yet.

"Princess- I mean, Mrs Usopp, I really do not want to interrupt whatever you're thinking off, but you do realize that I removed my arm from you're neck and that you can just go now since-"

"Oh, shut up and give it back to me!"

"Wise choice!"

He hugged me tighter and pulled me just a little closer to him and upwards, my ear was pressed against his beating chest, rising and sinking steadily, but the heart beneath it was pounding. He was just as nervous as I was! So cute! I thought to myself, we stayed like this a bit longer, before we finally decided to make our way down back to the ship.

As we were walking down the hill, he got closer to my ear and whispered something.

"Kk princess, when we gonna do this again?"

"I'm still not your princess!"

"Kk..-"

"don't…"

"Aww fine…PRINCESS."

He shouted it out loud and ran past me towards the ship as quickly as he could, but not before slapping my ass so hard I thought I was gonna collide with the ship and burst straight threw it, but instead I just jumped a couple of feet upwards and tried to cover my mouth before letting out and otherworldly scream. He was so gonna pay for this one! But first!..I had to try and get back to the ship without it falling off, shit that hurt...

_A couple of hours later aka lunch time:_

_(this time let's take Zoro's POV cause why not)_

Usopp and I always sat right next to each other during lunch time or dinner so of course I burst out in laughter when I saw him rubbing his thigh from the slap before. The others just looked at me awkwardly and remained silent for a moment.

Nami: "In a good mood for once, I guess miracles do happen..."

Zoro just ignored her and continued eating his food, until Usopp kicked his leg, resulting in him snickering and smiling at him. Oh, so we were playing that game he thought to himself as he kicked back a bit stronger than Usopp, trying to imitate the face he made before. This was open war now and neither one of them was going to stop obviously.

While all of this was happening Luffy's fork had fallen to ground beneath the table and he lowered his head to see it, he obviously saw those two have a little war as well and being the kid he was he had to join in. They couldn't know he noticed however, so he just pretended he didn't see anything, he went on eating for a second and then stretched his leg, preparing for a strong kick, that might have resulted in a Usopp on the ground with a destroyed nut.

Zoro couldn't keep his laugh back as he was staring at a pained Usopp with blue cheeks, Luffy joined in and the rest of the crew just seemed to be vey confused and honestly most of them thought it would probably be better if this remained that way.

Well Zoro didn't know it was Luffy that had sent him flying and neither did he know where the captain had struck and Usopp thought it was Zoro, which of course made his lust for vengeance ignite even more and if there was something Usopp was good at other than telling lies, that was pranking others and boy oh boy did he have something coming Zoros way.

_**Ok I'll admit it, this chapter was very short, but the next one should definitely be longer! Still hope you enjoyed it and PLS leave a sexy af review! ;)))))))))) **_

_**Nah I ain't forcin no one..BUT I WILL FORCE YOU TO HAVE A GREAT DAY!**_


End file.
